It's Worth It
by AnimeIceRockets
Summary: The Higurashi's & Takahashi's have known each other since diapers. Kagome and Inuyasha are a couple but someone is jealous of her twin. What will happen when the baka goes to the other & leaves Kagome. Sess/Kag Sang/Bank Lemons and Language and Rape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

AN: This is my Second Fanfiction ! XD I'm so HAPPY ( that I was able to create a new idea 4 one but) YAY ! Now I hope you like it

Prologue

(April)

"Kikyo, get your sleeping ass up we're gonna be late again" Kagome yelled as she threw the pillow she was holding at her twin sister.

"Mmm, leave me alone" Kikyo said as she pulled the covers over her head. Kagome groaned as she walked into her sister's room and began jumping onto her bed.

"I SAID GET UP, I SAID GET UP!" Kagome repeated her mantra as she continued to jump. Kikyo grabbed Kagome's ankle causing her to fall on the floor unharmed. Kikyo rose and sent glares at her innocent sister.

"I'm up, happy" Kikyo said sarcastically as Kagome smiled and walked out the room.

Kagome and Kikyo were both 14 and went to Sakura Middle School. They lived with their mother Karen Higurashi and 10 year old brother Souta Higurashi. Their father lived in Hiroshima, Japan due to the fact that he was divorced from their mother but their mother and father's relationship is still good.

Kagome walked into her room and quickly changed into a simple outfit of a black polo and jeans. She put on her low rise chucks and checked herself in her full body mirror. Since she was 14 her body was beginning to fill out quickly as you could see the curves of her slim waist and developing bust. She didn't wear much make-up compared to her sister but eyeshadow and on certain occasions eyeliner she did wear.

She walked downstairs and ate an apple before brushing her teeth and waiting for her sister by the door. "Kikyo, hurry up" she screamed

"I'm coming, shutup" Kikyo said as she walked down the stairs putting in one of her hoop earrings.

"Finally, I thought I was gonna die" Kagome said as they walked out the door and on their way to the Takahashi household.

* * *

Arriving there, they saw 14 year old Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waiting outside. "Hey baby" Inuyasha yelled as he walked up to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Hey, ready to go" she asked as everyone nodded and they walked to school.

* * *

As they arrived at the Court Yard, they saw their friends Sango and Miroku making out under a tree. "Hey, if you need money for a room I'll be glad to give you it" Inuyasha said as the couple pulled away.

"Haha very funny" Miroku said as Sango blushed slightly from embarrassment. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down together before Sesshomaru and Kikyo did the same. Everyone talked till the first bell rang then they went to their classes.

* * *

After school was over, the gang of 6 met in front of the school before walking together home. Their walk home held an everyday conversation. They would talk about problems and gossip in school, then the guys would start cracking jokes on each other. Miroku and Sango would then walk in a different direction while Sesshomaru would ditch Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome to go to his best friend Bankotsu's house. Inuyasha would then walked the Higurashi's home and give Kagome a goodbye kiss before leaving home himself. Everyday was the same and everyone thought it was a pretty good life, well almost everyone.

Kikyo felt that she needed to have someone intimate. She was prettier than Sango and Kagome and she didn't have a single boyfriend. She was the one who had a crush on Inuyasha first but he didn't want her, he wanted her twin. 'Kagome doesn't even have anything. She's as flat as a piece of paper!' Kikyo raged in her head. "Hmm maybe I could find a way to get those two separated before summer" she said to herself before closing the door to her room to think.

* * *

Two Months Past (June 2 weeks before Summer Vacation)

Kikyo walked over to the Takahashi's house and knocked on their door. She waited awhile before Sesshomaru opened the door. "Ugh, what possibly could have dragged you here" Sesshomaru said with a discussed look on his face.

"Haha, very funny, I'm laughing so hard I could die" Kikyo rolled her eyes

"Why don't you" he said bluntly as she pushed pasted him into the house

"Where's Inuyasha" she asked already knowing. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Inuyasha's door.

"Come in" she heard as she opened the door and closed it as she swiftly went inside.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here" Inuyasha asked as he watched her walk over to him

"Inuyasha, why are you with that ugly girl, I'm more of a women then her" Kikyo said in a so called "innocent voice" as she walked over to Inuyasha and pushing him on the bed

"Kikyo, we've talked about this before, I like Kagome cause she doesn't want to just get in my pants" Inuyasha said as he felt Kikyo spreading his legs open more so she could fit between them.

"But Yashy I thought you loved it when I give you "special" attention" Kikyo said as she suckled his neck and moved her hand up and down his inner right thigh. She earned a stifled groan as she continued her plan to get what she wanted.

* * *

Kagome got a text from Inuyasha saying that he was bored and needed to talk to her about something important, so she decided to go over his house. She knew that Kikyo was going out, due to the fact that she always looks like a trashy hooker when she wanted to score with a guy, but she didn't know or care where she was going. As she continued to walk to Inuyasha's house, she thought of what he might have wanted to talk about. 'Maybe he wants to break up with me….. HA! yeah right Kagome he probably just wants to say how much he really likes you' she told herself as a smile grazed her face when she walked up to the house that held her boyfriend. She knocked on the door and waited as Sesshomaru answered it. "Hey, where's Inuyasha" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as he smirked

"His room" he said. Kagome wasn't a fool and knew that Sesshomaru was hiding something

"What's wrong, is he sick or something" Kagome asked worried

"Or something" Sesshomaru said as he closed the door and watched as the naïve girl walk up to his brother's room. 'Wow Inuyasha, you're really gonna get it now' Sesshomaru said as he walked into the living room laughing.

* * *

Kagome walked up the stairs and down the hall to Inuyasha's room concerned. She stopped at his door and was about to knock when she heard something. Carefully she put her ear to the door and felt her heart break. "Inuyasha, who do you want more, me or my twin" Kagome heard what she knew but couldn't believe was her sister ask

"Of course I gotta choose you baby, that wench has nothing compared to you" she heard Inuyasha said. Her heart was beating against her ribcage, hoping that what she heard wasn't true.

"So what are you gonna tell her when she gets here" Kikyo said

"That her flat-chested self is dumped" Inuyasha said as Kagome heard what was sounded of a kiss. Kagome's heart broke into a billion of pieces like dropped glass. 'How could I have let this happen' she asked herself 'wait I didn't do this, that fucking whoring sister of mine did this' Kagome thought as she opened the door and walked in with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha looked at her in embarrassment and shock as she stood their looking at him and Kikyo. "Kagome it's no-"

"No it's ok Inuyasha; I've heard it thousands of time. Kagome it's not what you think, blah blah blah, and a whole bunch of other bull shit" Kagome said as walked closer to the couple.

"Kagome, I can expl-"

"I'm sure you can you fucking cheating prick. So how were you gonna do this huh, oh let me help you begin, Kagome I'm dumping your flat-chested self" she said as her smile turned from genuine to sadistic. She looked away from Inuyasha and to her sister

"And you, what were you gonna say huh, oh I know what you could say, Kagome I'm gonna whore around with your boyfriend cause I'm too much of a fucking slut to get one" Kagome spat out as she walked over to her sister and slapped her hard drawing blood.

"Oh I'm so fucking sorry Kik-ho, I didn't mean to slap you that hard just yet" Kagome said as she looked down at her sister "What the fuck is wrong with you, why is it that you have to take every fucking thing I have away from me, huh? What the fuck have I done to your ass to make you think that taking things away from me will make you look better?" Kagome said as she watched tears brew in her sister's eyes

"Kagome why are you being so mean to her" Inuyasha dared ask

"Mean, you think this is mean. Why don't you go jump outta fucking window with you dumbass self. I mean if you want her have her, I'm sure nobody would want to have a whore like her as a girlfriend, and besides I bet she'll throw you away when she gets a new play toy anyway" she finished as both people in the room stared at her.

Kagome felt bad for saying the things she said but all of it was true at the moment. Most of the words that came out she barely knew the meaning of, but she figured it fit with what she was saying.

* * *

Inuyasha sat and stared at Kagome. 'What the hell have I done' he asked himself as he recalled all the moments over the last week and a half that he's been messing around with Kikyo. He looked at Kagome and saw the tears that dared to spill from her eyes. He got of his bed and was planning on comforting her thinking that she would soon forgive him but was thrown off when she slapped him. He felt his cheek and winced knowing that there was gonna be a bruise. He looked back at her and watched as she walked out the room. He looked at Kikyo on the ground and saw that she was crying. Not knowing which one to go after he debated that he should just stay with Kikyo to comfort her.

Kagome walked down the stairs wiping away her tears of frustration. She felt a pair of eyes on her as she came down the last bit of stairs. She turned and saw Sesshomaru looking at her from the couch. She walked over to him and sat next to him. "Hey what's up" she said as he smirked

"Who knew innocent Kags could be so mean" Sesshomaru said as she laughed. Both of them watched TV and talked for awhile before Kagome had to leave. "I'll see you Monday Sesshomaru" Kagome said as they walked over to the door. She was inches of touching the knob when Sesshomaru pulled her back into an unexpected hug. She was confused until Sesshomaru whispered something in her ear. "Inuyasha is right on the stairs with Kikyo and I wanna piss him off" he said as they both laughed and she hugged him back. "Bye Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she left out the door. Sesshomaru turned back and smirked at his brother before going back to watch TV.

HA ! That was mean of them , but whatever that's what he gets L O L ! Hope you like the new fic , I just HAD to type it so R&R ! Thanks

~IceRockets~


	2. Regular Day with the Pals

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The beloved Sesshomaru lol jking , I don't own Inuyasha yadda yadda

AN: WELL, I got A LOT of Reviews for this story, & OMK ! AM I HAPPY TO HEAR THAT EVERYONE LOVED IT ! Lol On Worth ! …

Chapter 1: Regular Day with the Pals

Kagome danced wildly in her room to "Run The Show" by Kat DeLuna that played from her laptop. She was currently at her father's house in Hiroshima. Every summer, since the "Inuyasha incident", Kagome has been staying with her father so she could escape the annoying twosome, Kikyo and Inuyasha. It's been 3 years since the "incident" and now 17 year old Kagome Higurashi was completely filled out. Her small chest had grown to a C-cup and her choice in lingerie was a lot "spicier" as her and her friends would put it. She had more guy friends in Hiroshima and Tokyo because of her "new" body.

The song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne came on and she started laughing as she remembered listening to this song the day after her "outburst". Another thing that has changed in the last 3 years is that her best friend Sango broke up with her boyfriend Miroku. It seems that Kikyo was jealous of Sango as well and decided to whore around with Miroku. When Kagome found out about this she couldn't stop laughing at how Sango told her.

Flashback:

15 year old Kagome was watching TV in her room at her mother's house when her cell phone began ringing. She checked the caller ID and answered her phone. "Hey San-" Kagome stopped when she heard sniffling from the other end.

"Sango what's wrong" Kagome asked

"Miroku and I broke up" Sango said as best as she could

"What! I'm coming over" Kagome said as she hung up and dashed to the front door.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Sango's for a bit" she said as she put on her shoes, grabbed her house keys and ran out the house.

20 minutes later, Kagome was walking up to Sango's room. As she entered Sango's room she noticed how the atmosphere in the rest of the house changed from cheery to gloomy and angered. "Sango, I'm here" Kagome said as she closed the door and walked over to Sango's bed.

"Kagome, how could she do this to us, we've never done anything wrong to her" Sango said as Kagome sat beside her

"Who are you talking about" Kagome asked confused

"Kikyo" she heard sheepishly before her friend began to cry again. Kagome held out her arms and scooted closer to Sango, who accepted her friend's comforting embrace.

'Now I understand' Kagome though to herself 'Miroku and Sango were the closest couple I've known and to hear that they aren't a thing anymore is completely unbelievable; but now it makes perfect sense'. Kagome's personal thoughts were interrupted by the a longing question

"How did you find out about this" Kagome asked

"Well," Sango started as she moved her head so her words were clearer "I was babysitting Kohaku and he wanted to go to the park so I took him there. I wasn't really in the mood to sit and watch him, so I told Kohaku to stay on the playground while I went for a walk. I walked around some and then I saw these 2 people sitting on a bench making out. Both of them looked familiar so I walked a little faster to see if I knew them. As I got closer, the facial features that I could see helped me figure out who the "couple" really was." Sango stopped as she caught her breath and wiped away some tears. "I ran up to them and pushed Kikyo off Miroku before slapping Miroku. I turned around and punched Kikyo in her face and I stormed off. I grabbed Kohaku and we left the park" Sango said

Kagome put everything together from what Sango told her to the black eye Kikyo had when she came home yesterday. Kagome then started to giggle a bit before she started to completely laugh. Sango looked at Kagome like she was crazy when Kagome fell on the floor and started rolling around holding her stomach. "San-Sango, that's haha….. HILARIOUS!" Kagome said as she continued to laugh

"Kagome…what's so f-funny" Sango asked as she started to giggle herself from the way her friend was laughing. The girls laughed for awhile until they were able to talk.

"Ok now what was so funny" Sango asked wiping away a tear

"I was laughing at the fact that _you_ had given Kikyo the black eye. She came home yesterday and said that she walked into a pole" Kagome said snickering on the last part.

"Ha! That must have been some pole she "walked" into" Sango said. The girls got off the topic of Kikyo and Miroku and just talked about stuff they would usually have a conversation about. Kagome decided to spend the night just in case the break-up came up but it never did.

Flashback Ends

Other things that have happened in the last 3 years is that Kagome and Sesshomaru have gotten closer. The way that Kagome knows this is because he would always act "normal" around her in of that "mask" he always wears. Everytime Sesshomaru and Kagome were together, it was usual just them. Some people in school thought that they were a couple due to the fact that Sesshomaru is always holding her waist and they have nicknames for each other. It was pretty funny to Sesshomaru and Kagome but Inuyasha on the other hand thought it was scariest thing in the world. He thought that if Sesshomaru and Kagome were truly together than Kagome would never come back to him.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were together for a couple of months after Kagome's outburst before Inuyasha found out that Miroku and him were being played by the same girl. They didn't talk to each other for awhile, but eventually they got over it. Miroku also was scared of his broken love life because Sango was always with Sesshomaru's bestfriend Bankotsu. He feared that the more time Sango and Bankotsu spent together was gonna make it harder to get Sango back.

* * *

Kagome sat down on her bed, exhausted from dancing. She turned down her music and realized that she got an IM from Sango.

_TigerSang84: GOME ! Wassup :) _

_KoalaGome115: Nothin , dancing in my room cus im cool like that Lol , but im just thinking bout our ex's _

_TigerSang84: IDC what u think , I think they desevered everything that happened 2 them_

_KoalaGome112: Who said I was gonna dis-argee PSH ! I was all 4 what happened to them LMAO espiecally when Kikyo got that black eye , Nice Sang classic_

_TigerSang84: *takes a bow* I take praise in my work *blows on knuckles*_

_KoalaGome112: Ur a baka I swear u melt my brain Lol xD , hey u doing anything_

_TigerSang84: Iie , im soo bored _

_KoalaGome112: U wanna go to the mall w/ me ?_

_TigerSang84: Y not , got nothing better 2do _

_KoalaGome112: Was that an insult or compliment ?_

_TigerSang84: Both , it was a complisult or a …. insompliment Lol_

_KoalaGome112: Wow u r a baka_

_TigerSang84: Hey u think Kotsu & Sess wanna go_

_KoalaGome112: Hmmm IDK , ill call Sess u Kotsu_

_TigerSang84: Gotcha_

* * *

Kagome reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. She looked through the contacts and found Sesshomaru's number. She pressed the green button and put the phone on speaker while she waited for Sesshomaru to answer. "*ring* *ring* Moshi Moshi" said a low bored tone

"Hi Fluffy" Kagome said

"Hey Gome, what's up" Sesshomaru said with a different tone

"Nothing, I was IM-ing Sang and we wanna go to the mall. You wanna come with?" Kagome asked

"Uhm… I don't know" Sesshomaru said

"Aww come on, pawease four me" Kagome begged into the phone with a puppy face on

"I know you're giving me that look, and you know I can't resist that look so fine" Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes as he chuckled on the phone

"Yay! Domo Fluffy" Kagome said

"Welcomes" he said "so what mall are we gonna go to" he asked

"Hmm haven't thought of that" Kagome said thinking "Oh I know, how bout you pick up Sang and Kotsu and all of you come down here then we can walk to this huge mall down the street" Kagome suggested

"Hmm I guess I can do that" Sesshomaru said

"Great, see ya then"

"Bye" Sesshomaru said before hanging up

Kagome got off her bed and went to put on some black shorts, a gray long sleeved shirt, and her black chucks. She put her hair into a high ponytail with a few loose strands and put on some eyeliner to accentuate her hazel eyes. She walked out of her room and up a flight of stairs that lead to her father's studies.

* * *

Knocking on the door, she heard a muffled come in and opened the door and walked in. She skipped over to her father's desk and smiled at him. "Hi Daddy" she said

"Hi Kagome" he said with an evident smile on his face

"Daddy, I told you to call me Gome or Ice" Kagome said

"Why Ice" he asked

"Cause, Ice is soo different" Kagome said rolling her eyes as she explained herself to her father once again

"Well, it sounds awkward so I'm just gonna call you Gome" he said

"Hmm, Ok" Kagome said "oh and Daddy"

"Hmm"

"Sess, Sang, and Kotsu are coming over and were gonna go to the big, huge mall thingy down the street kay"

"Yea sure whatever just don't get lost and don't beat anybody up got it" her father said sternly

"Yeah yeah" Kagome said as she walked out the study

"Gosh you beat one person up for shoving you and they never forget it" Kagome mumbled as she closed the door. Her dad chuckled at his grown daughter before going back to work.

* * *

About an hour later Sesshomaru called Kagome. "Hey little freak, your entourage is waiting outside. Better hurry before the paparazzi comes and attacks you" he laughed

"Whatever" Kagome said

"Fine don't believe me" he said. Kagome hung up, grabbed her purse, and house keys.

"Bye Daddy" Kagome yelled as she ran out to the front door. She walked outside, closed the door and turned around to be ambushed by flashing cameras. "Shit paparazzi" Kagome cursed under her breath as she looked in her purse, found her sunglasses, and walked over to Sesshomaru, who was standing on the sidewalk, like it was on a runway.

"Oh yeah, work it Gome" Kagome heard Sango yell

"You own that runway" she laughed at Bankotsu's comment. As she got closer to Sesshomaru she started running. She jumped into the air and he caught her as she startled his waist. "Hi there" she said smiling as she got down

"Well hello to you too" Sesshomaru said smiling as they began walking. Sango and Bankotsu caught up to them and they walked to the Mall laughing and joking.

* * *

Some hours later Kagome and everyone decided to head back to Kagome's house to resume there hanging out. As they stepped through the front door, Kagome and Sango were barely able to stay on they're feet. Kagome's dad was in the kitchen and when he heard them falling on the ground laughing he was somewhat concerned but then again didn't care. He walked over to the 2 laughing bodies on the ground and looked at Sesshomaru and Bankotsu for an explanation. "They're laughing like idiots because of the prank we pulled on these guys" Bankotsu said and Kagome's dad just walked away shaking his head.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were able to finally get themselves together after about 25 minutes of just laughing. The figured that Sesshomaru and Bankotsu were downstairs in the Den playing video games. When they found them downstairs playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Wii™, they decided that they wanted to play and joined the guys. About 15 minutes into the game everyone was screaming and yelling as they played. "Ugh! I hate you Sesshomaru!" Kagome said as Pit flew into the sky losing a life and the game was over. Sesshomaru just smirked as he yet again won the round.

"Kagome just face it, whenever you play Pit and Sesshomaru plays Link you aren't gonna win" Sango said

"Shutup I didn't ask for your opinion" Kagome pouted

"It wasn't an opinion…it's a fact" Sango corrected her

"Shutup, I didn't ask for that either" Kagome said as the guys laughed at her

"Well what do you guys wan-" Bankotsu was interrupted by his cell

"Hello…Hey Jak" he said

"Jakotsu!" the girls screamed "Hi Jakky" they yelled into Bankotsu's ear as he cringed. Bankotsu decided before Jakotsu yelled back to put the phone on speaker.

"Ok Jak your on speaker" Bankotsu told his cousin

"Oh my god! Kaggy Sanggy I haven't heard from you two in like…3 days!" Jakotsu screamed in the phone.

"I know right, it's been hell without your presence!" Kagome said

"We miss you soooo much!" Sango added

"Aww I miss you too!" Jakotsu said

"You haven't seen each other in 3 days, what could ya'll have possibly missed each other for" Sesshomaru asked

"Shutup it's something you wouldn't understand" Kagome said

"Come to think of it" Sango said "it's something we don't understand either" she said smiling

They guys rolled their eyes at her comment as the girls giggled.

"Well Jak, you called for some reason" Bankotsu said

"Oh yea. I wanted to tell you that…. uhm… darn what did I have to tell you" Jakotsu said

"How bout you call me back when you remember" Bankotsu suggested

"Wait! I remember now. I called you to tell you that, I need like $50 dollars" Jakotsu said

"NANI! Didn't I give you $30 dollars last week" Bankotsu said

"Yea but I want to get me something to eat" Jakotsu said calmly

"What cost $50 dollars to eat"

"Nothing silly, but I want pizza and I don't feel like paying for it with my money so I wanna use yours" he said

"Jak… pizza cost like $20 dollars, what's the other $30 for"

"Oh, I wanted extra money incase I got bored and wanted to go shopping later" he said

"Sigh, fine" Bankotsu said

"YAY! Domo Arigato Bank, Ashiteru"

"Yea yea love you too" he said hanging up

"Well that was interesting" Sesshomaru said

"Yea, hey speaking of money anyone got any money cus I'm starving and I want some Japanese Take-Out" Kagome said.

Everyone dug in their pockets and found some money. Adding all of it up,

they had a total of…$12 dollars!

"Well that's sad" Sango said as everyone began cracking up laughing

"Ok I'll be right back" Kagome said as she ran upstairs. Few minutes later she came back with the take-out menu.

"Alright, what do ya'll want. My daddy is having his friend deliver so we don't have to pay" Kagome said

"Really!" the guys yelled as they took the menu and began looking through it.

* * *

After about 45 minutes the doorbell rang. Everyone ran upstairs to be greeted with the wonderful smell of food.

(AN: the food is from hana tokyo's menu since I was too lazy to think of a different place also idk how the take out looks from hana tokyo so just bare with me)

Sesshomaru grabbed the food and moved it to the table in the living room. Kagome grabbed some plates and chopsticks. Sango grabbed cups and some soda. Bankotsu walked over to the TV and looked through some of the channels to find something to watch. When everyone sat down and were filling there plates with the different foods they wanted. As soon as everyone was beginning to eat SpongeBob Squarepants came on.

* * *

When everyone was done eating, Sango had decided at the last minute to stay the night as Sesshomaru and Bankotsu left saying they'll be back tomorrow. The night had ended for Kagome and Sango pretty well, since they played Dance Dance Revolution for at least 4 hours and were worn out at the end.

* * *

The next day Kagome woke up when she felt someone staring at her. She opened her grey eyes, blinking a few times to focus them. Still a bit fuzzy she could make out a face. She rubbed her eyes and when she opened she slapped Sango. "What the fuck Sango" she screamed as Sango laughed on the floor holding her cheek.

"You, you dumb… ass… phew that was funny" Sango said

"Go to hell" Kagome said smiling

"I would but my boss said I could take a break from that place" she said giggling

"Dumbass" Kagome said getting out of bed and walking downstairs to the kitchen with Sango behind.

* * *

After a breakfast food fight in the kitchen, taking a shower, and cleaning the kitchen, Sango and Kagome were in the Dance room next to the Den working out. Usually they would do a few gymnastic routines but today they decided that they wanted to do a dance. They both were in some sweats and a sports bra stretching. "Kagome didn't the guys say they were coming back today" Sango asked

"Oh yea… well if they do come then they can either watch or wait for us while we get this work out done" Kagome said as she walked over to the speakers and went through a list of songs. "Alright Sang, do you want Buttons, Like A Boy, Check On It, Whine Up, or Run the Show" Kagome asked

"Hmm….. I wanna do Whine Up!" she said beaming as Kagome chose the song. The song began and the girls were dancing away.

* * *

About an hour into dancing, Sango got a call. She turned down the music and answered the phone, putting it on speaker. "Moshi Moshi" she said

"Ay what ya'll doing" she heard Bankotsu asked

"Nothing just…. uhm, nothing" Sango said outta breathe

"What are ya'll doing. It sounds like you just came from a jog" he said

"Were dancing as part of our work out, but like I said we aren't doing anything" Sango said

"Hmm dancing… well were coming over" Bankotsu smirked into the phone

"Whatever you hentais" Sango said as she hung up.

* * *

The guys arrived about 20 minutes later when the girls were just about to stop. The guys convinced them to keep going and they'll wait… well watch. Kagome and Sango smirked at each other as they decided to "entertain" the guys and began to play "Check On It" by Beyonce. They both grinded and rocked their hips to the song giving the guys somewhat of a tease if you may. When they were done they guys whistled. "Well that was something…. interesting" Sesshomaru said as they filed out the room. "So what do you wanna do" Sesshomaru asked

"Uhm…. I feel like going to Tokyo, I haven't been there in about 3 weeks and I wanna say hi to Souta and my mommy" Kagome said as everyone agreed and they drove to Tokyo.

* * *

They first stopped at the Shrine to say hi before they walked around the city.

Kagome walked into the house and looked for Souta. "So, are you here" she called yet no one answered. She walked upstairs to see if he was in his room. She knocked on the door and heard a faint come in. She walked in and saw her 16 year old brother laying on his bed shirtless watching TV. "Hey sexy" Kagome said smiling walking over to him "how ya been" she said. Souta looked at her for a bit then lunged at her

"Kagome I missed you" he said squeezing her.

"Yea… missed you too… now get, off of…ME!" Kagome yelled as she pried Souta off her

"Geez So, you got stronger" Kagome said rubbing her arms

"Kagome why don't you just stay here all year" Souta asked

"Uhm cause I don't feel like it" Kagome said

"Aww but I miss you sometimes" he said

"Kikyo is here"

"Please don't say her name. She doesn't do anything fun. Her idea of fun is to prance around in that mini skirt of hers and bitch at me" Souta said rolling his eyes.

"Souta" she punched his arm laughing "that's mean don't say things like that bout your sister" she said

"Well it's true" he grumbled

"Got that right" she said getting off his bed and walking toward the door.

"Hey where you going" he asked

"Sesshomaru, Sango, and Bankotsu are here so I'm hanging with them since Sess is my ride home." Kagome said

"You think I could go, I won't be a bother" he said

"Hmm... I guess" Souta smiled "hurry up were leaving like when I walk out the door." Kagome said as she began walked, well running to the door.

"You baka that's cheating" Souta said as he grabbed a shirt and his shoes and ran out the door.

"Whoa Souta, you got some mad abs" Sango said when she saw Souta

"I know" he said winking at her and she rolled her eyes. He put on his shoes and shirt and they were on their way.

* * *

As they walked into the main part of the city, Souta saw his friends and ditched the group. The four continued to walk around until they walked near an Arcade. Sango and Bankotsu were arguing about who could beat the other in Street Fighter so that left Kagome and Sesshomaru alone.

* * *

They both were currently walking in a park over to a field they usually go to when they are alone. "So Kagome" Sesshomaru started "how's it going" he asked

"Well its been alright I guess" she said

"You guess" he asked

"Yea, cause life hasn't been fun. Nothing interesting has happened" she said

"Oh, and how is nothing interesting" he asked again

"Well like, nothing is interesting. I wake up everyday to the same thing, nothing has changed." she said

"Well, what would help change that" he asked

"Uhm… I don't know. I haven't really thought on that" she said as she scooted closer to him so she could lay her head on his lap. She looked at him and smiled. He looked dpwn at her in confused amusement.

"What" he asked

"Nothing" Kagome said laughing

"Tell me" he said. Kagome looked at him smiling before moving herself so she was sitting in his lap playing with his hair.

"Haven't you ever found it funny how people think we're a couple sometimes" she asked

"Yea, I've always wondered how they come up with that" he said

"I think it's from us hanging out too much with each other" Kagome said

"Hey" she said "do you think Sango and Bankotsu would make a kawaii couple" Kagome asked changing the topic

"Well, Bank has talked about her a lot sometimes so I guess they could" Sesshomaru said

"Well if they do, I hope it works out for them and nothing happens" Kagome said as her cheery mood changed. Sesshomaru felt this and pulled Kagome to him as he tried to bring her sprits back up.

"Look Kagome, get over him he wasn't worth it and remember if it wasn't for them we would never be as close of friends as we are now" Sesshomaru said as he tried to find the optimistic side of this pessimistic situation.

"Yea I know" she said "Hmm… I guess that's what I need to spice things up in my boring life" Kagome said

"What are you talking about"

"A boyfriend. Someone who I can be around as myself and someone who doesn't take me as naïve. I want to find someone that will put my feelings first and not his hormones." Kagome said as she laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest hearing his heartbeat. "I want someone who can gain back the love and trust that was stolen from me" Kagome said lazily as she began to doze. Sesshomaru felt her fall asleep on him and he just sat there for a while rocking them back and forth as he looked at the sky. 'Hmm, it's funny how people see Kagome and I as a couple yet I wonder if we actually do get together will she find me as that someone she's looking for' Sesshomaru thought. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. 'Yea right me and Kagome as a couple, that's impossible…. or is it' Sesshomaru thought as he watched as the sun was on its way to setting. 'If me and Kagome were a couple, would she be able to love and trust me as more than a friend' he questioned. 'Well looking on the bright side, I could get that baka of a brother jealous and maybe I could help Kagome get over him completely' Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat for another 20 minutes before deciding to take Kagome home. He called Sango and Bankotsu and told them that he was Kagome over to her mother's house to rest a while. Bankotsu said it was fine and that he would call when him and Sango were on their way there.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked a little ways before calling over a taxi to take Kagome and him the rest of the way there. He had laid her head so it was on his lap and he stroked her jet black hair. He looked down at her and smiled a bit before looking at the window. 'Kagome, no matter what it takes I promise to build our relationship so that I can help you get over the past and move on' Sesshomaru vowed to himself as the rest of the ride to the Shrine was silent.

Ok Im VERY VERY VERY sorry for making you wait for this chapter. My mind was on the other story and I was always brain blocked when it came to this one. I know there may be some parts of the story *cough cough* the middle, where the story makes no since but like I said, I was brain blocked. I shall make up for any mistakes in the nxt chapter PROMISE !

~IceRockets


	3. Stupid Beast

Disclaimer:….I aint saying it….*big huge guy lifts me up by my collar and looks me dead in the eye* I said say it….*narrow my eyes*… I said NO…*big guy leaves comes back with my Domo and holds gun to Domo's head*… FINE ILL SAY IT…don't own the damn story happy now

AN: Well from all of the reviews ive gotten seems like everyone really Really REALLY like this story…. so with out further a due I presents to you….

Chapter 2: Stupid Beast

Kagome groaned in annoyance as she walked upstairs. "Great" she said to her self walking into her room "I've got school tomorrow" she said plopping onto her bed. It was at least 11:45 am on a Sunday morning. She had just finished eating breakfast and such trying to forget the fact that her Summer Break was coming to an end. However she couldn't say that it wasn't fun.

Kagome crawled into her bed and brought her laptop from her nightstand to her lap as she thought of something to do. She thought for awhile before giving up and looking for her phone. She found it under her pillow and she laid down while beginning to play the games on her phone.

After awhile of doing so she got bored and decided to call Sesshomaru. Lately she noticed that he was acting a bit sketchy around her. She was very skeptical and made sure to look at anything weird going on. On about the third ring he picked up. "Hello" he said

"You have 10 minutes to get your tall ass over here before I die of something" Kagome said with a straight face

"Hmm does it have to be 10… can't it be 15 or something" he said

"10 or I'm going to die of something"

"What is this something" Sesshomaru asked being playful

"I don't know but if your not here in 10 minutes I'll die. Do you want that Sesshomaru, do you want me to die" Kagome asked

"Hmm… maybe"

"That was a rhetorical question" Kagome said pretending to sniffle "I thought you liked me alive"

"Fine fine, stop your imaginary waterworks, I'll be over" he said

"Yay" Kagome said and hung up

She looked around her room and saw nothing to keep her occupied while she waited. Having nothing to do she turned her music on from her laptop and rested her head on the pillow, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and got dressed as fast as he could.

'Maybe I can take her out and everything to get her more used to my being' he thought to himself

'_Gome already like Master' _his beast said

'She likes me as a friend beast nothing more' Sesshomaru said

'_Does Master like Gome' _his beast asked

'As a friend but in order for her to get over my half-breed of a brother I must become something more' he said

'_Master want Gome as mate' _

'No beast I don't I just simply am helping a friend that's all I don't have strong feelings for her' Sesshomaru said but not sure if it was true

'_Master lying to self. Master want Gome'_

'No I don't you baka, I just want to help a friend and if that means being somewhat intimate for awhile than so be it' he said

'_Lie'_

"Would you go away" Sesshomaru growled aloud "Ugh, I haven't even begun my plan and this onna is already giving me a headache" he said rubbing his temples as he grabbed his keys and cell phone and walked out his room.

On his way downstairs he heard someone calling him. Looking back he saw that it was the half-breed himself. "What is it that you want" Sesshomaru said in a hard tone

"Where are you going" Inuyasha asked

"That's none of your concern" Sesshomaru said continuing to walk down the stairs.

"Sesshomaru wait" Inuyasha said as he raced to the bottom of the stairs blocking Sesshomaru's way

"Move Inuyasha or else" Sesshomaru said in a warning tone

"I asked you a question" Inuyasha said

"I told you that it is none of your business"

"You said that it's none of my concern" Inuyasha corrected him. Sesshomaru was tired of Inuyasha's games so he picked Inuyasha up by the neck and slammed him into a wall

"Listen half-breed if I wanted to tell you where I was going I would have answered your question the first time you stopped me now I will tell you this once and only once, my whereabouts are none of your concern got it" he snarled as he dropped Inuyasha and walked out the front door. Inuyasha sat on the ground rubbing his neck thinking of the places Sesshomaru could be going. 'Hopefully he isn't thinking of going to Kagome's cause I really want to see her' Inuyasha thought as he got up and began walking to his room.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at the Shrine about 5 minutes later. He got out his car and walked to the front door knocking. He waited a few before her mother answered. "Why hello Sesshomaru" he was greeted

"Hello Ms. Higurashi" he said with a nod as she invited him in

"Kagome's upstairs in her room" she told Sesshomaru as she went back to washing the dishes.

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs and down a small hallway before coming to Kagome's door. Before he turned the knob he heard the door beside him open. Looking over he saw Kikyo walking out in the most disturbing clothing every. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Sesshomaru" she said walking passed him purposely swaying her hips as if to turn him on. _'Slut' _his beast said and all Sesshomaru did was nod his head in agreement before opening Kagome's door and closing it behind.

Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping form in the bed. '_Gome perfect mate' _his beast said

'I don't need or want a mate beast, this is just helping' he growled in annoyance at his persisted beast

'_Gome Master's soon mate' _his beast said. Sesshomaru growled a little too loud since the sleeping body started moving.

He walked over and sat on the bed noticing that she was listening to music. The song "The Behind These Hazel Eyes" was playing and he noticed that Kagome was sniffling in her sleep. Sesshomaru looked at her and saw that tears were sliding down her she cheeks. He took off his shoes and climbed over to her. She tossed and turned around and was whispering something. Sesshomaru and his bionic hearing seemed to notice that she was saying "Inuyasha why" over and over again so he gently removed her from under the sheets and brought her into his lap rocking her back and forth. Kagome seemed to relax by this and a few minutes later she woke up.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with a confused look. "Why are you in my room Sesshomaru" she said with her head cocked to the side

"Remember you asked me to come over" he said

"Oh yea" she said before noticing the position they were in "Why am I sitting in your lap" she asked

"You were crying and talking in your sleep and I wanted to relax you so I sat you in my lap till you quieted down" he said. Kagome tensed not knowing that he was there when she was having one of her "episodes". Sesshomaru, being demon and all, felt her mood and decided maybe getting off that topic would help.

"So Kagome, what did you want to do" he asked

"Uhm… I really don't know" she said "when I called you I didn't think of anything that we could do" Kagome said

"Well do you have any homework that needs to be done" he asked her

"Ugh, don't remind me about school but iie I don't have any" she said "Oh I know, let's go over your house" she said smiling

"Kagome you do realize that I just came from there" Sesshomaru said in a matter-a-factly tone.

"Hai, but I wanna see Rin and Iz" she said

"Does it have to be today" he asked

"Hai" she said beaming brightly "I haven't seen them since….. last week" Kagome pleaded

"Fine, but get ready. I'll be downstairs waiting" he said removing her from his lap, picking up his shoes, and walking out the door.

Kagome jumped off her bed and ran to her closet picking out a simple outfit. A grey and black striped shirt with a pair of jean shorts and her black gladiators was fine. She didn't bother with her hair, except for combing away some tangles and grabbing a holder just incase she wanted to tie it back. She grabbed her phone and keys and ran downstairs.

* * *

Sesshomaru was talking to Souta while he waited for Kagome to come downstairs. As he talked to Souta, he seemed to feel a pair of eyes staring at him from afar. '_Slut stare at us' _his beast informed him

'Hai, I noticed' he said before looking to see Kagome coming down the stairs. "Ready to go" he said as they walked to the door.

"Mommy I'm leaving" she yelled into the kitchen before walking outside.

* * *

Sesshomaru unlocked his car and before they each got Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Sesshomaru didn't understand what made her stop until he looked in the direction she was looking in. Walking up the Shrine steps was Inuyasha and Miroku with some girl who was holding hands with Miroku. "Kagome let's go before he tries an-"

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said interrupting Sesshomaru

"Hi Inuyasha" Kagome said. Sesshomaru noticed that something was different in the mood of her voice, as if she was angry, upset, and somewhat scared to be talking to Inuyasha.

"Where are you guys going" Inuyasha asked

"Haven't I told you this before" Sesshomaru said stepping in front of Kagome to break off the eye contact, "my whereabouts are none of your concern"

"I wasn't asking you asshole" Inuyasha said

"Kagome is going someplace with me thus implying you are also asking me where I am going" Sesshomaru said shutting him up knowing he was right.

Before anymore arguing went on Kikyo walked outside walking up to Inuyasha. Kagome remembered that Kikyo and Inuyasha decided to get back together since they "missed each others company" as they put it. Kikyo and Kagome rolled their eyes at each other. Sesshomaru was getting headache and decided it was time to go. He opened Kagome's door and allowed her to get in before closing her door and walking to his side and getting in. He started his car and quickly drove away from the Shrine. "Well that was annoying" Kagome said as she turned on the radio looking for something to listen to. Finding nothing on she looked at Sesshomaru. "May I help you" he asked taking a glance at her

"Where's your Ipod" she asked

"Do I have to tell you" he said

"Hai, you do" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's in the glove compartment" he said as she quickly found his Ipod and searched for her favorite song. Finding the perfect one she plugged it into the radio and turned the volume up a bit higher so she could ing to it.

_I dance around this empty house_

_Tear us down, throw you out_

_Screaming down the halls_

_Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past_

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_

_This museum full of ash_

_Once a tickle, now a rash_

Kagome sang badly on purpose as Sesshomaru smiled at her. '_Gome make Master happy. Gome mate' _

'Beast if you don't cease this talk about mates I will get drunk' he warned

'_Master wouldn't'_

'Try me' he said as his beast growled but eventually left him alone. Kagome continued to sing to songs that drove Sesshomaru crazy all the way till they got to his house.

* * *

Once Sesshomaru parked in the garage, Kagome was the first one out waiting at the door for Sesshomaru to unlock it.

Just to have some fun Sesshomaru began taking his time getting out the car. The look on Kagome's face was priceless. Although her lips quivered like she was going to cry but her eyes read if he didn't hurry she was going to murder him. Just to see what she would do Sesshomaru took even longer getting out his car and closing the door. "Sesshomaru, so help me, if your tall ass doesn't hurry up I will kill you with a spork" Kagome said in a deadly tone but Sesshomaru sensed that she was 100% laughing on the inside. Sesshomaru decided to stop messing with her and opened the door leading them into the kitchen.

* * *

Kagome looked around for his step-mother and saw that she was looking in the refrigerator. Kagome quietly walked behind Izayoi and said in her ear "Konnichiwa mommy". Izayoi jumped a little and turned around oh so slightly to see who it was. When she saw Kagome's face she lunged on her. "Kagome!" she said as she hugged her. The two separated themselves and smiled at each other. "Kagome, how have you been" Izayoi said

"I've been good, how about you"

"Well besides being scared half to death, I've been great" Izayoi said as she closed the fridge and took a sit at the island. "Well what brings you two over here" she asked

"Kagome wanted to say hi to you and Rin" Sesshomaru said getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator

"Well you've said hi to me so I'm guessing that Rin is in her room" Izayoi said tapping her chin

"Ok" Kagome said grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and dragging him to the stairs "we'll see you later!" she exclaimed as she continued to drag Sesshomaru

'I hope Sesshomaru isn't leading her on like Inuyasha' Izayoi thought sadly 'maybe he'll come to realize the true feelings he has for her and can show her what love is again' she thought as she grabbed a pair of shoes and her keys walking out the door to go shopping.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru were inside of Rin's room talking to her. Currently Kagome was combing and styling Rin's hair since she had asked. "So Rin how's it been" Kagome asked the 6 year old in her lap

"Uhm it's ok" Rin said

"Ok, what do you mean"

"Well you see everyday I go to the park and there are these kids that always pick on this other kid because he's short" Rin said

"Well I hope that you aren't involved in this" Sesshomaru said

"Of course not!" Rin defended "I would never ever ever hurt his feelings" Rin said

"Well good" Kagome said

"Yea and the kids also sometimes tease me because I play with him and they say that he has a crush on me" Rin said

"Well have you told mother" Sesshomaru asked

"Yea and she told me that I need to be strong like I am but if it continues then I have to go to daddy, which I did" Rin said

"And what did he tell you"

"Oh he said the same thing but he also said that if they try and do something to either of us then I'm allowed to kick some people's butts" Rin said as she held up her little fist with a serious face on. Kagome and Sesshomaru tried their best to not laugh at her.

"Well I hope you have fun" Kagome said.

They talked for awhile till Kagome got a bit bored and her and Sesshomaru decided to go. Rin was happy that her hair was in a French braid but pouted when Sesshomaru and Kagome headed to the door. Kagome promised Rin that right after school she would come visit her. Rin smiled brightly showing her missing front tooth and gave Kagome a huge hug before going to play with her dolls.

* * *

"I love your sister" Kagome said as they went into Sesshomaru's room.

His room was painted with dark grey. He had black curtains that covered the sliding door leading to the balcony that looked over the town. His bed had black and sliver sheets with white pillows and a white blanket at the foot of his bed. His carpet a very light, almost white grey.

Kagome took off her shoes and dove onto his bed. Sesshomaru groaned remembering how long it took him to perfectly make his bed. He walked over and sat down. "So Fluffy what do you wanna do" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck

'_Gome like Master' _

'Why do you keep torturing me about this' Sesshomaru said mentally rolling his eyes

'_Cause Beast right, Gome like Master, Master like Gome'_

'Whatever floats that damn boat of yours' Sesshomaru said as he was forced into reality when he felt something wet and warm on his cheek. Looking to the side he saw Kagome red from not breathing.

Before he was able to say anything she ruptured out into laughter. 'What the hell is so funny' he asked touching his cheek 'and what the fuck did she just do'. Sesshomaru was amused by her laughing but he wanted to know why she was laughing. When she came to, he asked her.

"I licked you" she said smiling

"You what"

"Licked you"

"Why"

"Because you weren't listening to me and I didn't want to push you, cause you look heavy, so I thought of what I usually did" Kagome said as she laid on his bed with her hands behind her head.

"Usually?"

"Yea, I lick Sango and Souta _all_ the time" Kagome said lying

"No you don't" Sesshomaru said

"Fine I don't but it was funny" Kagome said smiling again

"Whatever" Sesshomaru said

"So like I asked, what do you want to do"

"I don't know" Sesshomaru said "do you want to watch TV" he asked

"Sure, can we watch a movie though" Kagome asked

"Alright you can pick" Sesshomaru said as he watched her bend down and look for a movie.

'_Gome tease Master'_

'No she isn't' Sesshomaru said

'_Hai Gome is'_

'Shutup' Sesshomaru growled but again loudly as Kagome looked back at him

"Are you ok" Kagome asked

"Yea why" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her walk over to him. She felt her forehead then his.

"Cause you just growled like a dog" she said as she went back to finding a movie.

'Damn I forgot that I never told her I'm demon' Sesshomaru mentally slapped his forehead as Kagome picked a movie.

"I love this movie" Kagome said as she put it in and laid on his bed again. Minutes later they were watching the beginning of "Piranha".

* * *

As the movie continued, Kagome began to drift to sleep. "Sesshomaru" Kagome said moving so she was laying her head on his chest

"Hm"

"I'm sleepy" she said yawning

"That's obvious" he said as he felt her breathing even. Sesshomaru laid awkwardly for a moment before moving around so that he was lying a bit on the headboard with her body was lying on his chest and her legs were between his. _'Master like Gome'_

'Beast Shutup please I have told you many and many times before that I don't like Kagome. If I have to become an intimate figure to help her overcome her hidden depression so be it'

_'Master still like Gome' _his beast continued

'Beast I'm warning you to either shutup or suffer the consequences later' Sesshomaru growled. Apparently it was loud because Kagome began moving. Sesshomaru looked down at her and smiled lightly.

_'Beast want Master's consequences, Master like Gome'_. Sesshomaru just ignored his beast as he finished watching the movie.

Right before the movie was about to end, Kagome began to whimper. Sesshomaru not knowing what to do began to purr and run his fingers through her hair. It took awhile but soon Kagome went back to sleep. Sesshomaru sighed contently as the movie went off and with his remote turned on the TV as he began to watch some random show.

* * *

Inuyasha was on his way home when he recalled the meeting earlier today. 'I was finally able to see Kagome after so long' he thought to himself as he walked to the front door and walked inside. "Hi Yashy" Rin greeted him

"Sup squirt" he said ruffling her hair and continued his journey to his room. He sniffed the air and was confused to smell something that was a bit odd. 'Why does it smell like vanilla, jasmine, and…Sesshomaru' Inuyasha thought as began walking down a hallway.

* * *

As he got closer to Sesshomaru's room, the scent of vanilla and jasmine was stronger. Being sure not to be caught seen, Inuyasha peered into Sesshomaru's room and saw Kagome lying on him while he watched TV. 'That low life bastard' Inuyasha growled as he stormed off to his room.

Sesshomaru sensed that someone was looking at him and by the smell of the intruder he knew that it was his idiot half-brother. Sesshomaru smirked after he felt Inuyasha leave knowing that he was pretty pissed at the sight that he just saw. 'Maybe that'll teach him that she is completely over him' he thought as he looked down at Kagome. He softly ran his claws through his hair. She tensed at his touch but soon relaxed under it. _'Master in denial, Master like Gome'_

'Beast I don't like her in that way' Sesshomaru thought

"At least I don't think I do" he said to himself as he continued to run his fingers through her hair and watch TV.

_

* * *

_

I was walking up the stairs to his room. "I can't wait to surprise him" I said to myself as I continued up.

_The closer I was to his room the louder the moaning seemed to be. "What the hell is going on in there" I said to myself as I listened through the door. "Inuyasha" I heard a familiar voice. 'Why is she here' I thought to myself as I opened the door and stood there dumbstruck. Kikyo and Inuyasha were having sex and I was a witness. Inuyasha looked at me and his eyes that looked in be clouded with complete love and lust changed to that of hurt. "Kagome I-"but I had ran out of the room and out of the house before he could finish his lame excuse. 'How stupid could I have been, why couldn't I see that this was going to happen to me' I thought as I continued to run in the hard pouring rain. _

_My legs collapsed from under me and I just sat in the rain crying my pain and anger out. 'I'm such and idiot for thinking that I was actually in love with him' I thought as I felt a presence approach me. I didn't take in much consideration that it was there until I felt it looming over me. I looked up from the ground and could see his amber eyes looking at me. He held his hand out and I took it not thinking. He brought me close to him as if he were trying to protect me from something. I couldn't bear to look up at him without thinking of the one who betrayed me. His finger brought me to look up at him and I couldn't help but stare at the familiar person. "Sesshomaru" I said hoarse._

"_Kagome don't loom over someone that you thought you could give your trust and love to, please like me protect you from people like that" he said as he inched his face closer_

"_Sesshomaru" I said as he leaned in and- _

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as she hit the floor.

"Kagome are you alright" her mother said

"Yeah" she yelled down to her as she got off the floor "what the hell was all that about" she said as she ran her hand through her hair.

Monday morning and Kagome couldn't wait to go to school….so she could get back home and go to sleep. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel in her hand as she dried her hair. She was wearing a plaid black and red mini skirt with wither shirt and a black on. She stood over the dresser containing her make-up and her make-up mirror.

As she was applying some mascara, Kikyo came in her room. "Well I like how you just pranced in here like it's your room" Kagome said as she closed the tube and turned off her mirror. Kagome turned around and stared at Kikyo. "Well are you gonna say something or just stand there breathing my air" Kagome said as she went in look for her chucks. "Stay away from Inuyasha" Kikyo said as she crossed her arms

"Uhm ok" Kagome said putting on her left shoe

"I mean it stay away from him or else"

"Look you came in my room, stared at me like some creep, told me to stay away from Inuyasha, and then to top it off you threaten me, wow seems like someone got their tampon stuck up their ass" Kagome said as she walked past Kikyo to her closet to get her bag. "Kagome I'm warning you to stay away from him. He doesn't want you anymore" Kikyo said

"And I don't want him now if you excuse I'd like to walk out my room before you tell me more on people I could give a flying fish about" Kagome said as she grabbed her keys and her cell leaving the room.

"I was serious Kagome stay away from him cause his all mine" Kikyo said to herself as she walked back to her room.

* * *

Kagome was walking down the street trying to think on the weird things that just occurred. "Well there was that dream were Sesshomaru was about to kiss me, Kikyo came in my room and threaten me to stay away from Inuyasha, and now random people are looking at me like I'm some freak talking to myself" Kagome said 'wait, I am talking to myself' she thought as she shook her head and continued walking to Sesshomaru's house.

* * *

Upon arriving Kagome knocked on the door and waited till she was granted entrance. Kagome was greeted by Izayoi's smiling face. "Hello Kagome" Izayoi said

"Hi mommy" Kagome said giving her a hug before walking inside

"Are you hungry" Izayoi asked walking into the kitchen

"No I'm ok" Kagome said

"Kagome!" Rin said as she jumped from her chair at the island to Kagome's arms. 'Whoa, did Rin just like 8 feet away from the chair' Kagome thought as she hugged Rin.

"Hey Rin" Kagome said setting her down

"Today I'm going to see my friend at school" she said

"Well tell him I said Hi" Kagome said smiling

"I will" Rin said

"Rin come finish your breakfast" Izayoi said

"Alright" she responded walking back to the chair she was at

"Sesshomaru is upstairs in his room"

"Thanks" Kagome began to the stairs.

* * *

Walking down the hall she saw Inuyasha walking her way. "Hey Inuyasha" she said

"Huh… oh hi Kagome" he said in a tired voice as he headed downstairs.

Kagome knocked on Sesshomaru's door and walked inside when she heard a muffle 'come in'.

Sesshomaru was lying with his face in the pillows and his arms under them. Kagome set her bag on the floor and jumped on the bed, straddling Sesshomaru's waist from the back. "Sesshomaru get up" she said

"Hn" he said as his voice vibrated giving Kagome a bit of a shiver but rubbed it off

"Come on Sesshy, were gonna be late" she said

"Hn" he said again sending another vibration to Kagome. Kagome again shivered by it but continued.

* * *

Sesshomaru sniffed the air when something seemed to change. It was Kagome's scent but there was something different about it. Something that smelled tangy. _'Master make Gome excited'_ his beast said

'How' was all he asked as Kagome continued to try and get him up. "Sesshomaru" he heard her whine as he growled sending a vibration through his body that brought that scent again. 'Oh so Kagome likes that' he thought as he growled again but this time louder.

* * *

'Kagome don't moan, Kagome don't moan' she told her self but couldn't resist when Sesshomaru continued to vibrate his body.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself when she moaned and decided that maybe that was enough playing around for now. He turned his head so he wasn't talking into the pillow. "Kagome I can't get up if you're on top of me" he said

"Whoops sorry" she said as she got off of him and grabbed her bag. Sesshomaru got off the bed and grabbed his things. He wanted to do another little thing to Kagome so that it would quite his beast for the rest of the day. He noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to him as she looked out the door. He snuck up behind her and in her ear said "Ready to go" in a low seductive voice that made her shiver again. She looked back at him for a second before walking down the hall. 'Happy Beast'

'_Beast very happy'_

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked downstairs and to the front door. "Bye mommy, bye Rin" Kagome said

"Bye have a nice day" Izayoi said. Kagome walked out the door unaware of the being that stared at her.

* * *

Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha staring at Kagome when she walked past him. He smirked at Inuyasha knowing that he was furious and followed Kagome out the door.

* * *

'I'm going to fucking ripped that smirk off his face' Inuyasha thought as he said goodbye to his mother and left. 'I remember when I was able to do that' Inuyasha thought sadly as he continued to school by himself.

Well that was sooooo hard to type. Sorry that I had to make you guys wait so long for it. I kept thinking of ending the story cause I couldn't think of anything but that thought has died and I shall continue with this story. OH and for some people (or all of you) that didn't understand the Rin part let me clarify some things. Rin is hanyou like Inuyasha but she doesn't have the same features. For one her eyes aren't the color of neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru's, there more like a dark amber almost like a light brown except a shade lighter (if you understand). Uhm she doesn't have LONG claws but she does have them but there so short that it isn't that noticeable. What else…OH yeah uhm Rin doesn't really understand her demon side since she's 6 so she doesn't use them unless in an emergency like if she was dying or something of those standards sooooo yeah that's it….THANKS ! R&R

~IceRocket


	4. Whoa Dude stop staring

Disclaimer: Don't own the wondrous and lustful Sesshomaru...or his idiot half-brother Inuyasha

AN: Well I've noticed that a lot of people have added this story to their favorite and I think that that's just S T E L L A R ! so Domo and I shall continue

Chapter 3: Whoa, dude stop staring

Kagome and Sesshomaru were laughing as they walked to school. "Hm so are you excited that were going back to school where we can be annoyed and lectured till June" Kagome said as she skipped around with sarcasm

"Yea I'm just bubbling over with excitement like you" he said with a straight face

"Oh yea you sound sooo excited" Kagome said laughing at him.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said

"Hn"

"My legs hurt can you give me a piggy back ride" Kagome said

"Kagome the school is right there" Sesshomaru said as he pointed in front of them where the school was indeed.

"Yea but my legs hurt and I don't think I'll make it" Kagome said whining

"Iie" Sesshomaru said

"Aww but why" Kagome said stopping

"Because I said so" Sesshomaru said turning around

"Fine" Kagome said looking down and sniffling "I'm going to cry". Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and walked up to her and kneeled.

"Yay, domo Fluffy" Kagome said as she climbed on his back and they continued walking… well he continued walking.

* * *

Sango and Bankotsu looked up and saw Sesshomaru and Kagome coming. "Aww don't they just look kawaii" Sango said laughing

"Sesshomaru kawaii, yea right" Bankotsu said laughing as Sango punched him "What was that for" he said

"Sesshomaru is kawaii…. in his own weird scary way…. I think" Sango said laughing with Bankotsu

Kagome jumped off Sesshomaru and walked to the table Sango and Bankotsu were at. "What's so funny" she said leaning on the table and cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing, Bankotsu is just being a baka" Sango said

"Oh well I guess that is funny" Kagome said giggling as she sat down

"Hey" Bankotsu said

"Oh shutup Ban you know we love you" Kagome said as Sesshomaru sat down "so what's your schedules" Kagome asked  
"Oh well, I have Math, History, English, Gym, Study Hall, Chem., and Drama" Sango said

"Oh well I have the same classes" Bankotsu said "did you guys get your schedules in the mail" he asked

"Yea" Kagome said opening her bag and rummaging through it till she found the paper "Ok I have… all of the same classes!" she said smiling

"What about you Sesshomaru" Bankotsu asked

"Yea I have the same classes also" he said

"Perfect now all of us can cause trouble together" Sango said giving Kagome a high five. The bell rang and they walked to their lockers.

* * *

Sango and Kagome were lucky enough to have their lockers next to each and vice versa with Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.

Kagome and Sango put the unnecessary items in their lockers (pictures, mirrors, magnets, things of that nature) before meeting up with the guys and heading to Math.

The four decided that one look at the teacher and they were going to sit at the tables in the back of the room. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru sat at one table while Sango and Kagome sat at the table next to them. "Hello class my name is Mr. Myoga" the teacher announced. He was a chubby man with big eyes, a pointy nose, a weird looking mustache, and very little grey hair on his head. "I shall begin class by calling roll" he said in a very annoying voice. "Akutarou Bankotsu"

"Back here" Bankotsu yelled

"Tajiya Sango"

"That's me"

"Takahashi Sesshomaru"

"Hn"

"Higurashi Kagome"

"She's this way"

"Higurashi Kikyo"

"Right here" Kikyo raised her hand looking smugly at her twin.

"Kagami Kanna"

"Here"

"Kaminari Hiten"

"Yo"

"Kaminari Manten"

"*Burp*"

"Uhm….ok" said as he continued to call roll before he finished and he began his lesson.

"Ok, first we're going to start with some algebra equations just to get your mind working" he said as he began writing on the board some problems. Kagome just sat in class staring at the board hoping that she could speed up time. 'Ugh why did I have to be so damn bad at Math' she cursed herself as she hit her head on the desk. She felt her pocket vibrate and grabbed her phone.

'_Are you ok'_

It was Sesshomaru. She looked over at him to see that he was doing his work.

'_Yea I just HATE math -_-'_

'_Well you won't have to be in much pain, class is over in 10 mins.'_

'_Great, 10 more long freaking minutes of complete and utter confusion XP'_

'_Well if you need help in math than I can help you'_

'_Domo I need to graduate this class O_O' _

She put her phone back in her pocket before going back to listening to the stupid flea of a teacher talk on about stuff she couldn't understand.

* * *

As the bell rang, Kagome grabbed her things and walked out the classroom with Sesshomaru in tow. They walked down the hall to History.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Totosai" came a shaky voice. There stood in the front of the class was a slightly hunched old person. He had bugging eyes, His grey hair pulled into a ponytail, a weird looking mustache, a wavy grey long-ish beard, and kind of sharp pointed ears. Wait… pointed ears "what the hell" Kagome thought as she listened to him try, yet failed, at calming the class. Once he was finally able to he began with roll.

"So, you're not good in math" Sesshomaru said

"Yea, I suck rocks when it comes to that" Kagome said as she rubbed her temples trying not to think of so many numbers again

"Well would you like my tutoring" Sesshomaru asked

"I'll take whatever I can get cause I am not going to graduate with the effort I'll put in that class" Kagome said

"Ok well we can start your session today" Sesshomaru said as he rose his hand when called

"Wait, I promised Rin that I would visit her though" Kagome said looking at him

"Well we can start after you visit with her" Sesshomaru said

"Hmm, alright" Kagome said as she turned to the teacher and began learning the lesson

* * *

60 minutes later and Kagome was walking out of the classroom looking peeved. "What's wrong Kagome" Sesshomaru looked down at her as they walked up the stairs. The look in his eyes towards her looked as if her mood was caused directly from him.

"Don't talk to me" she growled

"Aww, why don't you wanna talk to me" he said hiding his smirk. Kagome gave him a death glare as she reached the top step

"You kept poking my face with that damn pencil of yours everytime I was trying to fall asleep" Kagome said

"Well it's not nice to fall asleep in class when the teacher is giving a lesson" Sesshomaru said as he turned the corner.

"Shutup half the class was asleep, even Bankotsu was snoring right in front you and Sango was just out sitting next to him" Kagome said as she stood in front of him

"Well you shouldn't be the one that's mad" Sesshomaru said smirking at her as he walked around her

"Oh and why is that" she turned around and caught up to him

"Because you snatched my pencil out of my hand and broke it then threw one piece in Bankotsu's ear and the other in Sango's hair" Sesshomaru said smiling as she began laughing. The both of them walked into the classroom and they're smiled slowly vanished. There sitting in the middle of class was Miroku, the girl from the other day, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. As Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to the back of the room, the siblings sent glares at each other.

Kagome sat down next to Sango with Bankotsu to her right and Sesshomaru sat to Kagome's left. "Hey who's that chick that's trying to seduce Miroku" Sango asked

"That's Shima" Bankotsu said "she moved here in sophomore year from Kobe" he said

"How do you know so much of her" Sesshomaru asked

"Cause I tried to get with her and I have to know girls that I want to get with but she's a bitch and doesn't look much of a great time" he said smirking

"Do you have like this vibe or something that tells you someone is a 'great time'" Sango asked

"Not really but by the looks of it" he looked Sango up and down "you look like you would be a very wild experience" he smirked as she punched him

"You're so stupid" Sango said laughing at him

"Alright everyone settle down now" came a lady. She was short with an eye patch over her right eye, and long white hair tied back. "I am Ms. Kaede but ye may call me Kaede" she said "I shall began by calling names"

As she did this Kikyo looked back at Kagome. Kagome caught her sister's glare and flicked her off with a smile on her face. Her sister just rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Kagome just snickered as she felt another person stare at her. She looked back over and saw Inuyasha looking at her. She smiled and waved at him as he waved back with a half smile. She didn't understand why he looked that way but brushed it off as she raised her hand when she was called.

'_Half-breed trying to steal Gome'_

'Beast calm down Inuyasha lost his chance with Kagome and he isn't getting it back'

'_How Master know'_

'Because I'm going to make her mine and tonight when she comes over I'll make some moves on her' Sesshomaru smirked

'_Master admit to liking Gome'_

'Beast I do not have much feelings for Kagome besides the fact that her and I are very close as friends' he mentally rolled his eyes

'_Master need to tell truth, Master like Gome, Master wants Gome as mate' _

'Shutup Beast' Sesshomaru said as he began to block out his Beast's statements. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and smiled to himself. 'Maybe admitting to liking her a little won't be a problem, right?' he asked himself as class went on.

* * *

Class ended and Bankotsu, Sango, Kagome, and Sesshomaru walked out of the classrooms with smiles on their faces. Well the first three had smiles on there faces, Sesshomaru just had on an amused smirk that would count as a smile for him. "Sesshomaru I don't think I can walk to class" Kagome said "I've been laughing to much" she said laughing again with Sango

"Ditto with me, Bankotsu give me a piggy back ride" she asked holding his arm

"Fine" Bankotsu and Sesshomaru said as they both squatted just a little till Kagome and Sango climbed on and they made their way to Gym.

* * *

Gym began and ended and they were on their way to Study Hall where they could do whatever as long as they stayed on school grounds. Sesshomaru and Kagome decided to part with Sango and Bankotsu as they headed to the rooftop.

"So Sesshomaru what's been up" Kagome asked as she sat near the rails

"It's been alright I guess I'm tired of seeing Inuyasha's face" Sesshomaru said as he sat next to Kagome and looked out onto the city

"Well I found out that we only have one more class with him so you won't die I hope, or kill him" Kagome said smiling at him as it got quiet. They sat together just looking out at the big city lost in their own minds.

'_When Master going to mate Gome'_

'When the time is right which right now beast isn't going to be now or ever'

'_But Master need mate and Gome perfect mate'_

'Beast would you shutup' Sesshomaru growled 'I don't need a mate I don't want a mate and I don't feel for her in that why'

'_Then why Master want to help Gome'_

'Because she needs to get over Inuyasha despite how calm and collected she looks on the outside'

'_Master want Gome for self that why Master try and get Gome'_

'Beast can't you understand that if I have to become her 'boyfriend' then it's worth it' Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at her.

Kagome caught Sesshomaru staring and looked over at him and smiled. 'I wonder what his thinking about' Kagome thought as she noticed the far away look in his eyes. 'Hold on' Kagome leaned in and looked closely at his eyes 'why are they changing from gold to red' she asked herself as she slowly brought her hand up and caressed his face

'_Gome touch is warm'_ his beast purred

'I know' Sesshomaru said as he purred too, unaware that he actually did purr causing the warm touch to vanish. He opened his closed eyes and blinked as he looked at how close him and Kagome were. He moved back quickly and saw her laughing. "What's so funny" he asked

"The way you reacted" she giggled

"What do you mean?"

"I touched your face and you started purring and acting like a little puppy" Kagome smiled

"This Sesshomaru doesn't purr or act like a puppy"

"Ohh when did we start talking in third person" Kagome said laughing as he glared at her "Oh calm down I'm just messing with you" Kagome said standing up

"Where are you going" he asked as she walked to the door

"Back inside I'm getting bored sitting out here" she opened the door "come on let's go to the Cafeteria" Kagome said as she held out her hand and he took it walking their way downstairs.

* * *

Bankotsu threw a piece of popcorn at Sango and she successfully caught it in her mouth. "Oh score" she said holding up her hand and receiving a high 5. "Ok my turn" she said as she took a Reese's Pieces out the bag. Bankotsu cocked his head back and gave Sango the thumb's up to go. She threw it in the air and he caught it.

"Oh yea" he said pounding her fist. They both sat back down in the booth in the semi full cafeteria. They had hung out there all of Study Hall and were now waiting for Kagome and Sesshomaru to arrive. "Yo Sango" Bankotsu said

"Yea"

"Bet you 20 bucks I can stick 5 Cry Babies and 3 Warheads in my mouth with shedding a tear" Bankotsu said holding his hand out

"You're on" Sango said as she handed him the candy and watched as he stuck them in his mouth. Just as he stuck the last piece in Kagome and Sesshomaru showed up. "Perfect, you came to witness me win 20 bucks" Sango said as she closely watched Bankotsu.

25 seconds into the bet and Bankotsu was crying an ocean. "HA! Pay up sucker" Sango exclaimed as she stuck out her hand and received a crisp $20 bill.

"Wow you are weak" Sesshomaru said as Bankotsu came back from the water fountain

"Shutup" he sneered as the girls laughed at him.

* * *

They talked about how stupid class was and how they were glad that school was almost over. Kagome however didn't say much due to the fact that all of lunch she kept turning around to find Inuyasha giving her a sad depressed lost look or Kikyo giving her a glaring look as if she had done something. She tried her best to stay in her sit but kept squirming around until Sesshomaru noticed her distress and put his arm around her shoulders calming her a bit and his annoying beast.

* * *

They finished lunch and went to Chemistry where they meet their freaky teacher Mr. Naraku. He wasn't all that freaky due to the fact that his twin brother Mr. Onigumo was their P.E. / Health teacher but he was definitely different. For one it was their eyes. Mr. Naraku had blood red eyes that were somewhat a turn on Sango and Kagome claimed, whereas Mr. Onigumo's eyes were like a very soft lilac color that had a tint of a dark-ish purple which were again a turn on to Sango and Kagome. Other than that, and their attitudes, they were pretty much the same.

Kagome and Sango made sure that they had sits where they could stare at his sexy eyes and he wouldn't know much of it. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru thought it was the must stupidest thing but they aren't girls so of course they thought it was stupid. That period seemed to pass by with a breeze and Kagome some relief that despite Inuyasha and Kikyo being in that class she was far enough from them that they could stare at her as long as they wanted. To be honest she was getting used to it since it seemed to happen all the time now.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Sango, and Kagome walked up the stairs to Drama and were glad to see their teacher.

It was Mrs. Neko.

[couldn't think of a name so yea just go with it haha]

She was the best freaking teacher in the whole school. Despite the fact that you weren't allowed to call teachers by their first names, she allowed it due to the fact that she was only 25 and didn't want to sound like some old person, so she preferred Amy.

Kagome and Sango ran in class and hugged her telling her about their summer while Bankotsu and Sesshomaru just talked with each other.

"Yo Sesshomaru, you think me and Sango would make a nice pair" Bankotsu asked

"Not only was that the most randomness question I've been asked but that was also really stupid" Sesshomaru said looking at him

"So are you saying that is a no" Bankotsu asked

"No I'm saying that it was dumb of you to ask a question with such an easy answer"

"Well that question has two answers; yes or no" Bankotsu said looking at him

"Well it's kind of obvious that you two would look nice together based on the fact that both of you are competitive and act like complete bakas" Sesshomaru said smirking as Bankotsu punched his arm

"Shutup, you're to talk, what about you and Kagome" he asked as Sesshomaru looked at him with a questionable look

"Hmm, I think we would make a nice pair but I don't like her in such a way" he said looking at her

"Yea my foot. You and Kagome are perfect for each other you're just scared that Inuyasha would try and ruin things for you" Bankotsu said smirking

"I doubt it, he can't do anything" Sesshomaru said

"That's what you tell yourself, but inside your as scared as a little girl" Bankotsu said laughing

"Shutup, shouldn't you be careful since your going after the school hentai's ex" Sesshomaru said

"Yea right he can't do anything"

"Sure say that now, but watch as he seduces her away" he said now the one laughing

* * *

The two girls being talked about seemed to be having the same exact conversation. "So Kagome you and Sesshomaru are with each other more than often" Sango said nudging her "should I be cautious of anything happening" she said smiling

"Shutup you baka nothing is happening with us that's out of character, I should be asking you the questions" she said "you and Bankotsu are getting a little close"

"That's nothing we just like having fun with each other"

"Oh so now were having 'fun', I wonder how that's going"

"Shutup you hentai I don't mean like that" she hit Kagome's arm "I mean that we like hanging out with each other cause we know what we like" Sango said smiling

"Hey why don't you ask him out to hang out and stuff cause you both would make the perfect couple"

"Really?"

"Uhm yes, I can't believe you can't see that" Kagome said

"Well if I have to ask then you have to ask Sesshomaru, cause the both of you are just ying and yang you both make each other" Sango said. Both the girls looked at the guys and nodded their heads

"Alright I'll ask him after this class" Sango said

"Ditto" Kagome said as the both of them walked over to the guys and waited for Amy to give instructions.

* * *

About halfway during class Kagome got a text. She looked at her phone and saw it was from Sesshomaru who was sitting in front of him.

'_Hey why are you so quiet'_

'What do you mean o.o'

'_You've been quiet most of the period, something up, do I need to kick someone's ass for you'_

'Haha no I'm fine just thinking about somethings'

'_Oh well, do these 'somethings' have to do with the sexy being in front of you ;)'_

'Hahaha yea some of my thinking as to do with you'

'_Oh well can I know what your thinking sense im involved'_

'Well I was gonna ask later but you wanna go to the mall or someplace to hang out, Sango wants me to do this….that stupid bitch XD'

'_Well you two seem like the perfect friends to call each other that'_

'Hell yea we are, but were allowed to do that its what makes us so freaking awesome :D'

'_Yea more like so freaking weird, but anyway sure why not'_

'Stellar, well im gonna stop texting you cause im sure that Amy is suspicious as to why we keep looking at our laps smiling and stuff XD, Adios Fluffy!'

Kagome put her phone back in her pocket and sat the rest of the class just sketching on some random sheets of paper that she had. When the bell rang for dismissal she was one of the few people to leave class so quick. She made it to her locker in a few seconds and was ready to go by the time Sesshomaru got to his locker. "Come on Fluff, hurry up I wanna meet Rin and her friend" Kagome whined

"Woman don't rush me" he said as he put some books in his bag

"Did you just call me 'woman'"

"Hai, would you like me to do it again….woman" he said smirking as she hit him

"Your gonna pay for that" she said

"Oh and what are you going to do, poke me again" he said as she punched him again this time harder. Despite being taller and stronger than her she had one hell of a hit but he would never admit it.

He closed his locker and she dragged him outside. They said bye to Sango and Bankotsu and left the school grounds.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna talk about" Kagome asked

"I don't know" he said

"Well can you give me another piggy back ride pwease" she said

"Iie"

"Pwease Fuwaffy" she said pouting

"Iie"

"Come on" she said giving him her best pouty face. He sighed and bent over. She punched the air in victory as she climbed on and he continued walking.

"Now like I was asking, what do you wanna talk about" she asked again

"I don't know"

"Your soo boring Fluffy" she said poking him as he stopped at a cross walk.

"Why do you call me that" he asked looking at her

"Cause remember when we were little you always love playing with some cloud thingy uhm I forgot what it was called and I always called you fluffy since I was like 2 and couldn't pronounce your name. Plus you got pissed if I did and would give me lessons on how to say it" she giggled as he groaned. Kagome stopped laughing for a split second as that shiver, like the ones she got that morning came to her.

Sesshomaru smelt that spike of her scent and tried his best not to intensify it. 'Why do I always want to do that' he questioned himself

'_Cause Master want to smell Gome sweet arousal_' he beast said

'Well I'd hate to agree but I must sense sadly it's the truth'. However he couldn't understand why it was so fun to play around with her in that matter. In a way it turned him on to know that if they were ever to do something like that he could easily make her wet….wait what the hell. 'Ugh stop you stupid thoughts' he thought as he continued to walk to his house while talking to her.

Kagome jumped off Sesshomaru's to say hi to Rin. "Rin" she called out as she gave her bag to Sesshomaru who put it on the couch. She heard small footsteps running down a hall and down the stairs. She saw two kids running at her full speed.

Rin and the other kid jumped and tackled Kagome to the ground. "Hii" they both yelled. Kagome say up with both of them on her lap. "Hey guys" she said

"Kagome" Rin said "this is my friend Shippo; he is the one I was talking about. He's my best friend" Rin said smiling

"Hi Shippo" Kagome said smiling at him

"Hi Kagome" he said waving his small hands at her.

"Aww your soo cute" Kagome said as she ruffled his red hair. She just loved the fact that he had the biggest emerald eyes she'd ever seen. The two kids climbed off her and Sesshomaru helped her up.

"Well we have to finish doing our homework, it's really hard" Shippo said as Rin nodded

"Well I hope you figure it out" Kagome said as the two ran back upstairs to Rin's room.

"Damn, they have it soo easy" Kagome said groaning as she walked up stairs to Sesshomaru's room carrying her bag.

He closed the door when they were both inside and saw her already on his bed taking out her homework. She looked so perfect. _'Gome is Mate_ _no matter what master say'_ his beast said as Sesshomaru walked over to her and they both began with the easy stuff before getting to math.

* * *

"I hate you you stupid idiotic freaks I hope you die of an unknown disease" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru just sat and smirked at her.

"Kagome don't yell at them" Sesshomaru said "it's not nice to wish death upon people" he said

"I don't care I want them all to die so I don't have to see their faces again' she said as she crossed her arms

"Kagome, numbers are your friends; you shouldn't wish death on your friends"

"Bull! Numbers aren't my friends cause if they were then they wouldn't be so damn difficult and just corporate with me" she said

"Just calm down and look at the problem" Sesshomaru said as he gave her the problem. She stared at the paper and just laid back on the bed.

"Sesshomaru can I give up" Kagome said looking at him

"Iie"

"Aww why not, I have an A in every class, do I really need math" she said

"To graduate yes you do" he said and she groaned

"Couldn't you have lied to me" she said

"Iie cause you would have gotten mad that I lied" he said

"I hate you" she said

"Fine I guess I won't help you then" he said

"What" she said

"You hate me and I can't help someone that doesn't approve of me" he said

"Noo gomen-nasai Sesshomaru" she said giving him a pouty face

"Fine I guess I can stand your hatred towards me" he said smirking as she hit him. "Now do the problem and you're done" he said

"No I'm not doing it" she said

"Why"

"Because I refuse to"

"Well then you are going to pay" he said

"What could you do" she said

"This" he began tickling her and she couldn't help but squirm at his touch

"Stop Sesshomaru, I can't breathe" she said as she tried to get away from him.

* * *

Inuyasha came home and placed his stuff on the couch. "Hey Inuyasha how was school today" his mother asked.

"Don't remind me of that place" he said sulking to his room. Izayoi just watched him go and shook her head. "He probably kept staring at Kagome" she said to herself as she continued to clean dishes.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs and sniffed the air. 'Why the hell is Kagome here' he thought till he heard her laughing 'That bastard has her in his room' he thought growling as he walked over to Sesshomaru's door.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to tickle Kagome as he noticed a new smell. 'Hm Inuyasha is home, maybe I can mess with him too' Sesshomaru thought as he stopped tickling Kagome. Kagome looked at him with playful angered eyes and pounced on him. "You're going to pay" she yelled as she wrestled him. The moment she was straddling his waist, he began growling and it spiked her scent like usual.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he smelled the arousal. "That fucking bastard is going to die" Inuyasha said as he was about to punch the door in but took a look at his hands. 'Oh shit' he thought as he ran to his bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru stop his growling when he felt Inuyasha leaving. However he knew that despite it being Inuyasha the aura around him was different. 'His beast came out, why' Sesshomaru thought. He looked up at Kagome and smirked to himself. 'Master know how to make Gome smell sweet' he beast growled

'I know Beast and I like it' Sesshomaru smirked again

'That why Gome perfect Mate, Gome know how to make Master happy' he beast said

'Beast can you do me one big favor that'll make me happy'

'Yes, Beast wanna make Master happy'

'Good this is what I need you to do…Shutup'

'Why Master so mean to Beast'

'What did I say'. His beast just growled but it ceased it's talking.

* * *

Kagome looked at nothing in particular as she collected her thoughts. 'Whoa what the hell was that' she thought 'He did that to me this morning, on the way home and right now…why'. She tried thinking of possibilities but came to none. "I'm gonna talk to him about this" she said to herself to make sure he couldn't hear

"Talk to whom about what" she jumped and looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. 'What the hell, how could he possibly hear me' she thought

"Uhm, nothing" she said getting off him

"Are you sure" he asked trying not to smirk as he looked at her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"Why do you keep doing that" she asked

"What are you talking about" he said trying to not smirk

She hit him really hard for that. "Don't act stupid, why do you keep doing that…that whole growling thing, which I think you need to see someone about cause that's freaky" she said pointing at him

"First it's not nice to point at someone after you technically insulted them" he said lowering her hand "also I don't know what I seem to be doing wrong, I mean I was growling while you were on me what's the problem" he asked trying not to chuckle from her facial expression. She looked as if she was seconds from killing someone.

"Ugh just never mind" she said throwing her arms up and walking out his door

"Well that was entertaining" he thought chuckling to himself

* * *

Inuyasha looked in the mirror and couldn't believe it. His eyes were conflicting from red and blue to just gold. His fangs had grow somewhat that it was protruding a little out of his mouth. The purple markings on his face were bold and jagged. And his claws. He lightly scraped it along his arm and was spurting blood in seconds. 'What the hell' he thought as he cleaned his arm

'The bitch is his, we going to punish her' he heard

'No you dumbass we aren't she hasn't done anything to us'

'Master lie, bitch has done everything. Bitch deserve punishment' his beast growled

'Stop calling her that'

'She is _OUR _bitch and she going to pay' his beast growled again. Inuyasha just growled loudly fisting his hair in his hands. "What the hell is wrong with me" he said as he sat on the cold floor of his bathroom silently.

I AM SORRY ! I didn't mean to take FOREVER but it was hard to type this type ICBY and have to get ready for 2 test next week for SORRY again ! Now please I understand that this chapter was a bit over there over here but I couldn't get my thoughts straight. No flames please so R&R

~IceRockets


	5. COOKING TIME !

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of my precious sex god Sesshomaru or the loud mouth Inuyasha also don't own any of the stores

AN: Sorry for such the long update on the other chapter. I didn't want to take forever on it but sadly I jinxed myself and it happened. Hope I can update this on a little faster, so HERE WE GO !

Chapter 4: COOKING TIME !

Kagome stormed downstairs to Izayoi and looked at her with a creeped out face. Izayoi looked at her and motioned her to sit with her. "So what did he do" Izayoi asked

"He keeps growling and I'm worried cause normal people don't growl at other people" Kagome said "well I wouldn't call him normal but still you don't growl at people" Kagome said as Izayoi just laughed

"What's so funny" Kagome asked

"Nothing, it's just that I can't believe after so many years of you two knowing each other that you haven't figured it out" Izayoi said as she smiled at Kagome

"What do you mean" Kagome asked as she cocked her head to the side

"Well you see" Izayoi began but saw Sesshomaru coming down the stairs "I think that you should talk to Sesshomaru about this" Izayoi said as she got up and walked out the kitchen.

Izayoi walked past Sesshomaru and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and she continued upstairs.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome who had her back faced to him and her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm not talking to you" Kagome said

"Really, then why were you talking to me just then" Sesshomaru asked

"I wasn't talking to you I was informing you" she said her back still turned

"Then what do you call what you just did again"

"Infor- shutup" she said as she turned to him and walked out the kitchen as she sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

'Gome very funny' his beast said

'Yea she is' Sesshomaru agreed as he walked over to the couch and leaned on it

"Not to interrupt you while you try and shun me but Izayoi tells me that you wanted to know why I growl all the time" Sesshomaru smirked as she looked at him

"Hai and I want you to explain what she meant when she said that I should understand everything by now" Kagome said

"Hmm, well 1 I thought you were shunning me and 2 I don't know if right now is the best time to explain such a topic with you" Sesshomaru said as he sat beside her

"Forget the shunning, why can't you tell me" Kagome pleaded

"I don't believe that you are ready to hear everything" he said

"Sessh stop being a butt head and tell me" Kagome said as she straddled his lap and tried to choke him

"Well after you called me a 'butt head' and" he removed her small hands from his neck and held them above her head "you tried to kill me, yet failed, I won't tell you anymore" he said as she pouted

"Pouting won't make me tell you" he said smirking at her as she tried to get her hands out of his grip. When she managed to she crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue at him. "Your mean" she said

"Tell me something I don't know" he said smirking at her as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his bathroom floor trying to think of something that would calm his beast. 'Everything you try leads to Kagome' he thought as someone knocked on his door. He walked out of the bathroom and over to his bedroom door. Smelling the air, he relaxed a bit yet not enough to hide his beast. He opened the door and didn't look at his mother. "Honey are you ok" she asked as she walked in

"Iie" he said as he noticed that his mom knew something was wrong.

Izayoi looked at her son and saw that his claws had dried blood on the. 'Wait….claws!' she thought as she closed Inuyasha's door and hugged him. "Oh Inuyasha what happened" she asked as she looked at him. His eyes were red where it was suppose to be white yet his iris was gold. His fangs were sticking out his mouth and he had purple marking on his face.

"Mom, I tried to hide it but he came out. Sesshomaru was teasing me" Inuyasha growled but calmed down when Izayoi touched his cheek

"Inuyasha calm down" Izayoi said as she laid Inuyasha on his bed. She sat down and rested his head on her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Inuyasha you have to learn to control your beast" Izayoi said softly as she began humming. Inuyasha nodded his head as he began to slowly change back to his self. His breathing seemed to slow down some and began to drift to sleep. "Domo arigato mom" he said as he fell asleep. 'Oh Inuyasha I hope you can control your beast before it comes out and does something terrible' Izayoi worried as she continued to hum.

* * *

Sesshomaru laughed at Kagome as she once again tried to comprehend her math homework. "Why can't you just be as nice as Sango and let me copy" Kagome asked

"You won't learn from doing what I've done you have to try it yourself, and what if I got the wrong answer" Sesshomaru said

"Yea right, if you had the wrong answers then you wouldn't be tutoring me" she said

"You make an excellent point" he said chuckling as she hit him

"Come on Sessh, I just have one problem left, can't you be nice and let me copy you" she said

"Iie you are going to do it on your own" he said

"Come on please" she said pouting with big puppy dog eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her and sighed. Kagome cheered as she grabbed his paper and wrote down his answer.

"Domo Sessh" she said as her phone rang. She picked it up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello" she said

"Where in the name of Pocky are you" Sango yelled

"I'm over at Sesshomaru's why" Kagome asked

"Cause your skinny ass is suppose to be at the mall with him not at his house" she said

"I thought you and Bankotsu were going to the mall" Kagome asked

"Yea we are, but you have to be here too just incase anything gets awkward" Sango said

"Sango, you and Bankotsu aren't awkward people, so stop being a cry baby and man up" Kagome said

"Fine, but tomorrow you and the Fluffster are going to the mall and you are going to tell me everything that happens afterwards got it" Sango said

"Roger that chief freak" Kagome said

"It's sergeant freak to you, peace out" Sango said

"Bye" Kagome hung up her phone and walked back over to the couch.

"Who was that" Sesshomaru asked

"Sango" Kagome said as she packed her bag and set it on the floor

"Oh well now that you have accomplished your homework, what would you like to do for the next" he looked on his phone "3 hours" he said

"Well I'm hungry, let's make something" Kagome said

"Can't Izayoi do that" Sesshomaru asked

"Iie I want to do it and you are going to help me" Kagome said as she got up and grabbed his hand dragging him to the kitchen. She looked in the refrigerator while he sat at the island.

'Gome look perfect to take Master' his beast said

'Beast I'm not going to take Kagome now or ever' Sesshomaru said

'Master want Gome no matter what Master say'

'Beast hush, I'm not going to take Kagome as a mate' Sesshomaru said

Kagome looked through the refrigerator and found all the ingredients to make some tempura and rice. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and asked what kind of tempura he would want to have. Not getting a respond, she pinched his nose and watched as he freaked out for a moment before looking at her. "What do you want" he asked

"Well I'm so sorry to interrupt your episode but I asked you what kind of tempura you want" Kagome asked

"I don't know" he said

"Well then I'm going to make vegetable and shrimp I guess" she said as she grabbed the ingredients out of the fridge.

Kagome washed her hands and put her hair up before forcing Sesshomaru to do the same, which took some time but eventually he did it. Kagome was about to start cooking when a bright idea came to mind. "Shippo, Rin come here!" she yelled upstairs unknowingly breaking Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

Shippo and Rin ran downstairs at the speed of light over to Kagome. "Yes Kagome" Rin asked

"Do you guys wanna help me and Sesshomaru cook" she asked kneeling in front of them. Shippo and Rin looked at each other before nodding their heads. Kagome helped them wash their hands and tied their hair back before she began cooking.

* * *

About an hour later, there was delicious steaming food on the dining room table. Rin and Shippo had gone upstairs to clean up a bit while Sesshomaru and Kagome did the same in the kitchen. "Wasn't that fun" Kagome said as she let down her hair.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said as Izayoi and Inuyasha walked downstairs

"Oh what smells good" Izayoi asked as she walked into the dining room and looked at the food "Oh wow, Kagome did you make this" she asked

"Yea, Sesshomaru and the kids helped as well" she said as she called for Shippo and Rin to come and eat. Everyone sat down and began eating, telling Kagome and her helpers how delicious the food was. Inuyasha sat in silence as he ate and stole glances at Kagome while keeping his beast under. Sesshomaru felt the conflicting auras from Inuyasha and knew that he better talk to Inuyasha before something happens.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out into the garage. "I like eating at your house, it's so noisy" Kagome said

"Well maybe we could switch families" Sesshomaru said as they entered his car. Sesshomaru started the car and they were off to Kagome's house.

They talked about random things as they drove to Kagome's house. When they came up to the house, Sesshomaru stopped the car. "Well thanks for trying to tutor me" Kagome said as she got out the car and opened the back seat door. She grabbed her bag and closed the door. Turning around she collided with something that felt like a brick wall. She rubbed her forehead and saw Sesshomaru standing in front of her. 'Whoa how the hell did he get there so fast' Kagome asked herself

Sesshomaru smirked down at Kagome for a second. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "The pleasure was all mine" Sesshomaru said in a husky voice in her ear.

Kagome's eyes were wide. 'What the hell is that about' she thought to herself as Sesshomaru moved away from her. She looked at him weirdly before saying bye and walking into the house.

Sesshomaru walked to the driver's side and got in with a look of happiness and confusion. 'Master did good' his beast purred

'Yea but why do I feel so weird about doing that' he thought as he shook it off and drove off.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on his bed as he tried to think on something other then Kagome. "Dammit why is this so fucking hard" he growled as he ran his hand through his hair. 'Master punish bitch. She with Sesshomaru, she should be punished' his beast said

"Stop stop" Inuyasha growled as he fisted his hands

'No Beast no stop, Beast will punish bitch if Master do not' his beast growled. Inuyasha growled lowly as if warning someone.

Again in the same night, he felt himself transforming, fighting between himself and his beast.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in somewhat of a daze and talking back and forth with his beast. The kiss he gave Kagome felt….right in a way. It didn't surprise him due to the fact that she was beautiful and all, but the fact that he was able to do it so…naturally is what freaked him out to an extent.

As Sesshomaru walked into the house, he threw his keys onto the table next to the kitchen counter and began upstairs.

Once he reached the bottom stair, Sesshomaru zoomed up to Inuyasha's room and opened the door.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as his claws began to extend. He had no idea what was happening until he felt himself being forced up against the wall. He looked up and growled loudly as he stared at Sesshomaru. "Get the fuck off me" Inuyasha snarled as his voice mixed with the deep deadly tone of his beast.

"Inuyasha you are going to let me talk to your beast this second" Sesshomaru said in the calmest tone he could muster.

"No Sesshomaru, his going to-"

"Dammit Inuyasha just do it"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru for awhile, before he glared at him, letting his eyes change, the markings on his face become bolder, and his fangs to point his bottom lip. "Now you are going to listen to me, You are going to stay away from Kagome and if I ever catch you coming out again so help me I will kill you" Sesshomaru said

"Beast will do whatever Beast want and Beast want to punish bitch for being with you" Inuyasha's beast said

"Kagome isn't a bitch and she isn't yours now you are going to be locked away or else I will punish you" Sesshomaru said as he pressed Inuyasha to the wall, almost choking him.

"Beast won't listen to Sesshomaru or to Master, Beast will do whatever Beast want to" it said as it growled before leaving Inuyasha.

When Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha, he fell to the floor trying to catch his breathe. "Damn Sesshomaru why did you have to hold me so hard" Inuyasha said

"Keep your beast in check before he does something that will cause you, Kagome, and the family name a disgrace" Sesshomaru said as he left Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha just looked at the door, while he rubbed his neck. 'You're not the only one that wants to keep him in check' Inuyasha thought as he walked into his bathroom taking a shower.

* * *

[Time Skip]

Kagome woke up and stretched trying to remember what happened. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she recalled everything. "Oh yea, Sesshomaru kissed my cheek, I argued with Kikyo about her borrowing my stuff, I wrestled with Souta, and then I crashed" she recalled as she walked into her bathroom, taking a shower.

Walking out of the steaming bathroom with an outfit already on, All Time Low tee, basketball shorts and chucks, she walked over to her closet, grabbed her bag, and walked out her room.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a bag of marshmallows. "No wonder you don't have a guy" Kikyo said as she walked past Kagome "you stuff your face with disgusting food…if that's what you call it" Kikyo said as she snorted walking back upstairs. Souta who was already in the kitchen looked over at Kagome and they both rolled their eyes. "No wonder you have no guy" Kagome said in a high pitchy voice

"You stuff your face with disgusting food" Souta said dancing around like an idiot in the same tone of voice

"I wonder if she ever gets annoyed by her voice' Kagome asked speaking normally

"Psh I doubt it" Souta said

"Alright well I'm heading to Sesshomaru's" Kagome said as she fisted her hand and pounded it with Souta's as their way of saying bye.

* * *

Sesshomaru wiped his forehead with the white towel. He couldn't sleep much last night, and him being the mighty demon he is, he went for a workout.

His pale-ish toned chest glistened with sweat in the light as he walked out of the gym and to his room.

He walked into his room and heard his phone ringing. "Moshi-moshi" he answered

"Hai Sesshomaru, your mother told me that Inuyasha has been having some troubles with his beast lately" his father said

"Hai, I spoke to "him" though" he said as his father knew who "he" was

"Well I wanted to tell you that I shall be returning home later today and after school, you and Inuyasha report directly to the studies, understood" Inutaisho said

"Understood" Sesshomaru said as he hung up knowing he'd be chewed up later for not saying a proper goodbye. He threw the phone on the bed and went to take a shower.

Moments later he came out in a fitted purple tee, black skinnys, and black chucks. His hair was still a bit wet but in a low pony. He walked over to his bed and made sure it was made before grabbing his bag and walking out off his room.

On the way downstairs he felt Inuyasha's presence behind him. "Remember what I said half-breed" Sesshomaru said as he continued to walk downstairs ignoring Inuyasha's growl.

Sesshomaru walked in the kitchen and was greeted with a laughing Kagome talking to Izayoi and Rin. 'Beast like Gome laugh' his beast purred as Sesshomaru agreed with him. He walked over to Izayoi and Kagome wishing them a good morning. "Ready to go" Kagome asked as she hopped off the stool and walked to the door. She waved to Inuyasha who timidly waved back to her. She told Izayoi goodbye while giving Rin a hug and walking out the door with Sesshomaru in tow.

* * *

The school day didn't seem to be anything special. Kagome and Sango getting in trouble for sleeping, eating or talking in class while Bankotsu back talked the teacher, and Sesshomaru wondered why the hell he hung out with such creeps.

* * *

The whole day, to Sesshomaru however was somewhat difficult due to the fact that whatever Kagome did to please his beast, Sesshomaru couldn't seem to find anyway of shutting it up. It gave him quite a headache and he would have been happy for going home to rest, but sadly he promised Kagome to go to the mall.

They drove it his house to drop off their stuff before walking outside to the Mall.

* * *

Tokyo Mall was the biggest mall in Tokyo. Inside was like…huge! Every store imaginable was there. From Victoria Secret to Garage, it was the best place to be…well for Sesshomaru it wasn't.

"So what do you wanna do now" Kagome asked as she took another scoop of her chocolate frozen yogurt.

"Go home" Sesshomaru said as the sat at a table

"Fluffy, we've only been here for 30 minutes and you want to leave already"

"Hai"

"Awww well sorry but you can't"

"And why not"

"Cause if you try and leave I'm going to call Inutaisho and tell him that you abandoned me on the side of the road"

"He wouldn't do anything since that's the most fakest lie ever" Sesshomaru said with a smirk

"Oh really, well he believed me last time you tried to leave" Kagome said this time smirking

"Fine" Sesshomaru said

"Now my previous question, what do you wanna do" Kagome asked as she threw away her cup

"I don't know"

"Oh I know, do you wanna see that new horror movie" Kagome asked

"Erm…why not" Sesshomaru said

The two of them got up and began walking towards the huge movie theater.

[Skipping Time: After movie]

"That was boring" Kagome said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes

"It was so boring that you squeezed my hand to death" Sesshomaru said

"I'm sorry, it was scary before I fell asleep" Kagome said "plus I know how you feel, my hand is numb" she said rubbing her hand

"So now what" Sesshomaru asked

"Erm…I'm still tired, let's go" Kagome said as she began walking funny. Sesshomaru held her shoulders to balance her

"Are you alright to walk all the way to the car" Sesshomaru asked

"…No" Kagome said "I wanna piggy back ride" she said as Sesshomaru didn't argue and knelt down. She climbed on her back and he walked to the exit.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome fall asleep the second they walked through the exit. 'Gome perfect mate, why Master no see that' his beast asked

'Cause beast, she is a very close friend. Why must I repeat myself to you, I am helping despite the costs.'

'Why Master help Gome yet Master no want Gome'

'Beast it's not easy to explain but it's worth it, trust me' Sesshomaru sighed as he unlocked the car and placed Kagome inside. He strapped her in and closed the door. Walking over to his side, he got in and put the key in the ignition but didn't start the car.

He sat in his car thinking. 'Is it really worth it' he asked himself as he sighed and started the car going to Kagome's house.

* * *

"Hey Sesshomaru" Souta said as he opened the door

"Hey" he said as he walked in

"Oh hello Sesshomaru" Karen said from the living room

"Hello, Ms. Karen"

"You can put Kagome in her room" she said

"Alright" Sesshomaru said as he headed upstairs

* * *

He reached the top stair and was about to enter Kagome's room until Kikyo popped up out of no where. "Hey Sesshomaru, when you put the rat away wanna come in my room" Kikyo said as she touched his arm. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Get away from me whore" he said

"Whatever, you just lost your chance"

"Yea lost a chance of being infected with whatever disease you have" Sesshomaru said as he entered Kagome room and shut the door.

Sesshomaru set Kagome down own her bed and began to take her shoes off. He then put the covers over her body. However the whole time he was doing all of this, Kagome had her arms plastered around his neck. "Kagome you have to let go or else I won't be able to leave" Sesshomaru whispered to her  
"No, don't leave me" she whimpered

"Kagome, I'll see you in a matter of hours" he tried

"Please don't leave me" she said. Sesshomaru smelt the salt and cursed himself for what he was going to do.

He moved Kagome over and laid next to her. The grip around his neck loosened but she still held on. "Kagome I'm not leaving, let go please" he asked.

"Please don't leave" she mumbled again

"I'm not leaving I'll stay here with you" he said as her grip disappeared. He kissed her forehead and since she was sleep, he let his tail wrap around Kagome's sleeping form.

'Why Master no want Gome as mate' his beast asked yet another time

'Because I'm not attracted to Kagome in that way' Sesshomaru said

'Yet Master do things only mates do with each others' he's beast said

'Look beast I don't have an answer as to why I do this…well actual I do, but that doesn't change the fact that Kagome and I will ever become mates'

'Master don't know what talking about' his beast said angered

'Beast I suggest you tone down the way you speak to me or else there will be consequences' Sesshomaru growled. Sesshomaru's beast growled at him before descending. Sesshomaru really hated how his beast would question him when it came to Kagome. Whenever it seemed to happen, Sesshomaru would always think of the things that his beast looked at and see that Kagome was in fact a perfect mate for him.

"Ugh, why must this be something to even think about" he said silently to himself. When he felt Kagome moving below him, he decided that instead of thinking he could relax awhile, plus Kagome would probably know whether he left her or not. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and laid down with Kagome in his arms.

'Maybe thinking about her as a mate won't be so bad' was his final thought before completely clearing his mind from anything.

I AM SO SORRY ! I know ive taken forever to flippin put up the chapters but a lot (and I mean A LOT) of stuff has been happening for the past…months I presume so PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ! Oh and sorry for such the short chapter, after coming back to where I left off I forgot what I wanted to put so yea PLEASE R&R !

~Ice Rockets


	6. HELP ME MAN ! not a chap btw

AHHH HELP THE POOR ELF ! ok so ive been doing everything these past…..week and half to try and get back to work on the fic but I can't seem to find the time…or the energy…..or the correct way to just go back to typing. Iv'e read what I have so far and remember what I would like to put in the next chapters but I can't seem to do ti without the chapter sounded completely stupid and nothing making any sense BLARG ! so I would love to receive some help on this. Ok so if you wanna help PLEASE DO SO I BEG YOU ON MY KNEES HELP ME ! if you have ANY ideas then PM me or whatever also I have another fic it's called Irony Can Break You which I started 2 years ago and stopped right when everything was good so if you wanna read that and help me then THANK YYOUR SOUL MAN ! so yea…thanks and sorry (._. ) ( ._.)

….im gonna go crawl in a hole for I have brought shame upon myself (._.)

~IceRockets


End file.
